castlestoryguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Thurston Questline
Thurston's Questline unlocks Sir Thurston, a knight. Pre-requisites & Notes: * This questline is triggered when you expand to Thurston's square, which requires: **800 Royal Points **7 Wisp Lanterns **50 000 Coins * You will need a level 4 Tavern for step 15. In the beginning, Thurston is visibly shivering out in the woods, wearing only his boxer shorts. After expanding to his square, a variety of tasks will be assigned: recovering pieces of his armor, fishing his helmet out of a pond, etc. The worst part is having to pay his 25000 Coin bar tab. At the end of this Questline, you build his home, Thurston's Fort. The next collection from his home will trigger the Troll King Questline, in which you will forge the legendary sword Excalibam. 1. A Mysterious Sneeze * Find the mysterious sneezing (expand to the boy in boxer shorts!) 0/1 SEARCH (skip 5 gems) Rewards: 1000 coin, 3 xp 2. Just Warming Up * Build a street torch 0/1 BUY (skip 20 gems) (in the Market under Decorations, 1800 coins) * Sew 25 Hides into a warm, heavy blanket 0/25 SEW (skip 100 gems) *Feed Thurston 3 steaming helpings of Hearty Stew 0/3 FEED (skip 120 gems) **Kitchen, 2 hours per stew **24 Carrots (8 per stew) **24 Roast Chickens (8 per stew) **16 Water (4 per stew) Rewards: 1200 coin, 8 xp 3. Trouble with Trolls * Build a Magic Forge 0/1 BUILD **6,200 Coins **3 Royal Beams **3 Royal Blocks **4 Super Glue * Let Thurston know you're ready 0/1 TELL Rewards: 400 coin, 2 xp 4. The Enchanted Blade * Forge an enchanted blade 0/1 FORGE (skip 100 gems) **Magic Forge, 4 hours **1 Longsword **1 Enchanter's Essence **20 Silver Ore Rewards: 500 coin, 3 xp 5. Thurston's Pants * Find a glimmer troll 0/1 (skip 13 gems) * Beat up glimmer trolls until you find Thurston's pants 0/1 (skip 50 gems) Rewards: 1000 coin, 4 xp 6. Hooked * Forge a heavy fishing hook 0/1 FORGE (skip 30 gems) **Magic Forge, 4 hours **50 Iron Ore **1 Enchanter's Essence Rewards: 1200 coin, 5 xp 7. Thurston's Helmet * Fish out Thurston's helmet 0/1 FISH (skip 30 gems) Rewards: 1200 coin, 5 xp 8. Thurston's Breastplate * Forge a replacement breastplate for Thurston 0/1 FORGE (skip 30 gems) **Magic Forge, 4 hours **30 Iron Ore **30 Silver Ore Rewards: 1000 coin, 5 xp 9. Thurston Gets Dressed * Hand Thurston his helmet 0/1 GIVE * Hand Thurston his breastplate 0/1 GIVE * Hand Thurston his leggings 0/1 GIVE Rewards: 1000 coin, 5 xp 10. Defeating Peril * Beat up 10 Skunkupines 0/10 (skip 100 gems) * Beast up 10 Fangbeasts 0/10 (skip 120 gems) * Beat up 10 Glimmer Trolls 0/10 (skip 160 gems) Rewards: 5000 coin, 15 xp 11. A Liege's Trust * Ask Thomas about Thurston 0/1 (skip 10 gems) (visit Old Thomas' house) Rewards: 250 coin, 1 xp 12. Drowning Sorrows * Visit a Tavern to talk to Thurston 0/1 (Collect from a Tavern) Rewards: 1200 coin, 6 xp 13. A Knight's Past * Pay Thurston's 25000 coin bar tab 0/1 PAY (skip 100 gems) Rewards: 2 gems, 10 xp 14. Royal Defender * Construct a Ballista 0/1 BUILD (skip 200 gems) **Workshop, 1 day **20 Wooden Beams **30 Iron Ore * Rally 60 stout knights to garrison your walls 0/60 RALLY (skip 240 gems) **In the quest interface, click RALLY and select your Neighbors by name to ask for help. Only 20 of them will receive your request per day, so this is going to take several days. If you select more than 20, the game will send out the extra names on subsequent days. Or you can ask specific Neighbors again the next day. Also, separately ask Stormy's Castle every day - it does not count against your limit. Rewards: 2500 coin, 8 xp 15. Thurston's Thirst * Upgrade a Tavern to level 4 (see Tavern) Rewards: 2500 coin, 8 xp 16. Thurston's Fort * Place and construct Thurston's Fort 0/1 PLACE **1 Ballista **3 Builder's Paste **5 Royal Beams **5 Royal Blocks Rewards: 2000 coin, 6 xp This completes Thurston's personal questline. The first time you collect from Thurston's Fort, it will kick off the Troll King Questline. Category:Thurston Quests Category:Questlines